cinderella mou ichido
by Kuroneko-Burijishito
Summary: Riella, starred by Liechtenstein, is the new cinderella! summary sucks but i think the story is okay.. enjoy reading this story, though..
1. page 1

Cinderella-mou ichido...

Characters:

Riella Vargas(Liechtenstein)

Basch Hedervary Zwingli Edelstein I ( Switzerland)

Stepmother Ludwig( Germany)

Maria Gilberta/ Gilberta (prussia)

Franchette(france)

Queen Erzebette(hungary)

King Roderich( austria)

Alice the fairy godmother(fem!england)

Mr. Vargas/ Riella's father(italy veneciano)

" Riella!". Gilberta screamed. Riella hurried upstairs to her stepsister's room.

"yes, sister?". Riella stammered. The older sister Gilberta menacingly stared at the dirty looking Riella as she clutched her dusty brown dress, afraid of what her older stepsister might say.

'' where is that dress father gave me? Did'nt i tell you to wash it last night? And where are my other clothes? They should be finished by now!". Gilberta screamed at the poor girl dusted with cinders. Then out of nowhere, the other stepsister Franchette walked down the stairs, yawning. Stepmother Ludwig came out of her room with a bad hair-day and stomped her foot angrily. " what impropriety is this?" her voice came out of her mouth like thunder.. CUT!

Welcome to the Vargas Manor. Home of one of the most well off couple, Feliciano Vargas and Roma Vargas. As it finally came to the point that Roma was going to concieve a child, and that child was Riella. Riella was the apple of her father's eye. She looked like her mother. Fine blonde hair tied into braids, her teal eyes shimmering like the turtle's waterproof skin. She was perfect, everyone thought. And she had proper and gentle manners. She was kind to everyone. Riella literally smiled and greeted neighbors when she took a short stroll by the park. But then, her mother Roma was down with an incurable disease. Everything started out as a slight fever. Then a few days, her condition never subsided. Feliciano did everything for his beloved wife. He called doctors from all over the kingdom to cure this disease Roma acquired. Alas, all hope was lost. The poor good woman was gone by the end of the cold month. The whole town mourned for the death of Riella's mother. Her father had to seek another job for they were bankrupt. He married a certain middle aged woman a few weeks after Roma died. Riella tried to accept her mother's death. She loved her stepmother like a real mother, but the stepmother hated her. She envied her pretty face and her long braids.


	2. page 2

then one day, it finally came to the point that the Vargas family is going bankrupt. Feliciano had to find a job to support his daughter and his new wife and stepdaughters. He had to go to America to put his hands in good use. He bade goodbye a week later to his family. And after that, he would never know that the years when he was gone.. would also be the darkest years Riella will be going through. As soon as Feliciano left the house, Ludwig (yes, she is a woman. i feel greatly damned for not changing her name for i forgot what her name should be. Please forgive me) singed off the poor girl's fine blonde braids. She made her do the dirtiest of chores like doing the laundry, scraping off the rat's wastes, and sleeping near the fireplace. Yes, i know it would be warm if i were there. But think about the cinders and the dusts coming from the ashes and the chimney. In my opinion, the chimney dusts were the worst. Riella wept every night as her stepsisters would make fun of her and poke her with sharp and dirtied sticks. Her mother's last letters (piled in medium brown envelopes) were her comfort every night. She hid them under the tile of the kitchen table, and read them every night and smiled to herself. But day by day, she was going all hopeless. She missed her father, and if only her uncle Alfred were there to comfort her and tell her stories, at least she won't feel lonely.

But her stepmother won't let her uncle in the house. Even at a few inches, she would yell and curse at him. Swearing off burgers and fries, two of her uncle's favourite food. But at least Riella had her own telegram, hidden in her room. And her uncle Alfred would secretly talk to her through telegrams. Finally she was happy. But not for long. You see, Franchette, her other stepsister was a very nosy girl. She would sneak up on Riella's room and poke around things. One afternoon, while Riella was doing the laundry, Franchette took all of the yellow telegrams and gave them to her mother Ludwig. The mother was enraged, of course. Her stepdaughter Riella must be shut-in at all times, or fear the wrath of Feliciano Vargas. Ludwig smashed the telegram with full force, using an old sturdy broom. Riella was forced to watch, devasted that she could never speak to her uncle Alfred in any way. Franchette and Maria Gilberta snickered and sneered, and so did their mother. But Riella wished that she'll never give up. That night, while all of the others were already sleeping, Riella was so distraught and troubled with her problems. She was sick with worry for her father and uncle, her stepmother and stepsister's abuse. She cried that night. Quietly so no one can hear her. As she clasped her hands in prayer, she heard a soft tinkling sound in the room. Riella opened her eyes. Before her was a woman with gossamer wings and a want shaped like the constellations of Gemini. Riella stared in bewilderment as she blinked three times and opened her mouth.

"greetings my child. I am your fairy godmother..." the woman gently told her.

She looked so familiar... she was.. she was...

" aunt alice? You're the wife of uncle Alfred!" riella exclaimed.

Aunt alice chuckled as she pets the girl's head. Riella embraced her while she cried.

"my dear, they will be punished for what they did... i understand. Be a good girl at all times. Your uncle misses you. And your father is fine. He's doing good in America. He will be coming home soon, by the end of winter.." aunt alice told her as she kissed her forehead. Riella smiled.


	3. page 3

Meanwhile, in the royal home of queen Erzebette and king Roderich, their only son, Basch was to get married this month. Queen Erzebette wanted to see their son married and become the king. The king and the queen arranged a royal ball so their son could decide. Basch did'nt want to get married yet. He wanted to find the right girl who'll be spending the rest of his life with. A girl who'll love him not because he is a noble. Erzebette and Roderich saw this.

"my son, your mother and i know that you do not wish to get married, yet.." Roderich told him once.

Basch smiled weakly.

"father, mother, i am ready for anything but that. It's just that i want to find the right girl who'll love me for the rest of my life, and not take me for granted or use the riches of the kingdom." He told them kindly.

Erzebette embraced her son. Roderich did the same. That night, Basch agreed to send invitations all over the kingdom for the royal ball. Every girl is required to come to the ball.

Of course, one of the invitations were also given to the vargas mansion. Ludwig and her daughters rubbed their hands with glee as they tore the envelope.

"my daughters, we are invited to the royal ball! Get your wonderful gold and silver trimmed dresses ready! For one of you might win the heard of the prince! Get ready!" Ludwig proudly exclaimed.

Riella heard all of these. She cupped her mouth so no smile could escape. Surely she must not miss a chance to go to a special party. She missed the outside world.

While Riella's stepsisters were dressing, Franchette motioned Riella to come. The girl must've been having trouble with her corsets. Riella did as she was told and fixed the corset properly. She smiled as Franchette danced around the room, her golden dress sweeped against the floor. She took notice of Riella's stare.

"what are you looking at?" she asked hoarsely.

Riella gasped as she was surprised with Franchette's voice.

"nothing, my sister. Y-you look very beautiful in your gold trimmed dress... " was all Riella could stammer out.

Ludwig came in the room. She sneered as she saw Riella's figure and sad face. Her lips drooped into a frown.

" yearning to go to the ball, Riella?" Ludwig asked, smirking at her.

Riella stammered. "no, but maybe, oh, just.. yes..."


	4. page 4

Ludwig grabbed her by the hair and whispered in her ear. "do you just really know how dirty-looking you are? We cannot go in the ball with a sewer rat like you with us. You are to stay here. Fixing the whole library, cleaning the barn and feeding the cows. And without you, who'll guard the house?" Ludwig tightened her grip on the young girl's beautiful but dirtied blonde hair. Riella's eyes let go of a single tear ,Pleading quietly for the stepmother to release her hair before her locks let go of her scalp. Ludwig released her. The stepsisters snickered and sneered as she collapsed on the cinder-scattered floor. Ludwig suddenly heard horse-hooves.

"daughters, the coach has arrived. Do hurry up, and ride inside." Ludwig exclaimed with glee.

Riella was left in the room, crying. She moved her legs and looked up. Her fairy godmother was beside her. Surrounded with fairy glitter and dust. She embraced her as Riella wiped her tears.

"my dear, i've seen everything. You deserve to go to that ball!" aunt alice told her.

Riella's eyes drooped. "but aunt alice, she's right. I do look very dirty and i smell really bad. I cannot go to the ball looking like this... " she gently told her.

Aunt alice stood up. "my dear. Get the biggest pumpkin in the field. Find at least two rats, and at least one lizard."

Riella nodded, and looked for the biggest pumpkin, two rats and a lizard. But she could'nt stop herself from asking "what would aunt alice need this for?" over and over again. Finally. She found all what aunt alice told her to find. The aunt took out her glittery-sparkly wand.

"bippity.. boppity... boop!" she chanted. And lo! The pumpkin became a life sized carriage! The two rats became grey horses with silver hooves! The lizard became a silver-haired coachman! Riella stared in bewilderment as they went glitter-shimmery for head to toe. They looked perfect!

Aunt alice waved her wand at Riella's dusty maid dress as she chanted once again "bippity boppity.. boop!"

And with the touch of her magic wand, Riella's dress was an instant sparkle of an elegant blue and green dress! Her hair ribbon became a clip in the shape of a blue, lapis-engraved rose. She was beautiful, once again. She was clean and fair in the eyes of many. She admired her dress and her glass shoes in the colour of clear light blue. She twirled around and embraced her aunt. "oh thank you, aunt alice! Thank you!" she told her with love.

"now you have to go my dear, you might be late. But remember this, Riella. You have to go back to the house exactly midnight, or the spell will come off." The aunt told her as she guided her to the carriage.

Riella nodded and the coachman whipped the horse's fine behinds. They slipped into the night as aunt alice waved her hand. Riella was going to the ball!


	5. page 5

Meanwhile in the castle, everybody was already dancing. Fine music being played. Buffet service on the table. Prince Basch was looking at everyone from the stairs. No girl was perfect in his sight. Women came and danced with fine looking gentlemen.

"is everything alright, dear?" queen erzebette approached her son. Basch promptly nodded, and continued looking at the fine women, then motioned his mother to dance with him to pass time. His mother chuckled.

"rascal.." she muttered, chuckling. She danced with her son and taught him how to dance. Both of them laughed nervously when Basch kept stepping on his mother's foot. After a while, she went away to dance with her husband, King Roderich. Basch decided to go outside for fresh air.

As he went down the stairs, his eyes were moved to a beautiful blonde girl. Her hair was short, and she wore a small tiara. Her eyes were teal. The tealest eyes he ever saw. And that was beautiful. The girl was getting out of the carriage, and she walked elegantly in her aqua dress. She shimmered like a fairy, and she was beautiful and fair, and was quite shy. Basch hurried to help the girl, and he took her hand quite softly as they went inside the castle. Riella did' nt realize that her hand was touching the prince's hand!

As the king and queen saw the lovely couple, they clapped their hands.

"i can't believe it, Erzebette.. our son has found a girl!" king roderich exclaimed to his wife. Erzebette kissed him on the cheek. Basch and Riella were already dancing. Guests were watching. Ludwig, Gilberta and Franchette were tiptoeing. The music was simply lovely.

"e-excuse me, sir.. but may I ask for your name?" riella stammered as they danced.

Basch looked at her directly to her eyes. "why, lady, i am the prince..." he whispered. Riella blushed lightly as she continued dancing with him. She was getting nervous. For hours she was dancing with the prince. She finally pulled herself together and smiled at him. He smiled back. He wanted to dance more with this beautiful and graceful stranger. Is she the right girl? The one he's been trying to search all this time?

... then suddenly, the grand clock was ticking loudly. Three minutes until midnight! Riella gasped. She forgot her aunt alice's instructions! She ran outside, while prince basch chasing her. But heavens! She was wearing a glass slipper! She might break the other one if she ran too quickly. So she left one behind, and continued running towards the pumpkin carriage. Basch was looking for her. He was aghast. He did'nt even know the maiden's name! But he saw a glass slipper along the garden and picked it up. He grasped it and closed his eyes.

"I've found her,,,, " he whispered as he grasped the slipper again.


	6. page 6

Riella finally came back to the Vargas mansion. She was gasping for breath, since she ran after her carriage broke into pumpkin smithereens. She had the best night of her life! She enjoyed dancing with the prince for who knows how many hours was that. The girl smiled as she remembered how prince Basch looked at her straight in the eyes. She smiled such a bright smile her aunt alice saw her. But she hid quickly after she heard horses outside. Stepmother Ludwig was already here, with her stepsisters franchette and gilberta.

"hmph.. fat chances. We didn't have the chance of dancing with the prince! He was too busy dancing with that girl!" franchette grumbled.

"well, i have to admit.. that girl was very beau- i mean.. pretty! With her shimmery gowns and everything.. even mother didn't take her eyes off that girl. " gilberta folded her arms.

"shut up, you two... its late. Just put those clothes over there and leave it to riella to do the dirty work.. go upstairs and sleep. " Ludwig shooed the daughters away.

Riella pretended to be asleep. She heard everything. And with what gilberta just said flattered her for a moment. She dozed off to sleep on her straw mat.

The next day, king Roderich asked the ambassador to look for the maiden who danced with his son last night. He couldn't help but be happy for his son's progress. He has found his woman. and now he will wed. According to plan! Queen Erzebette smiled at her son and bade him goodbye. The ambassador and prince Basch rode the horses at once, and left the castle grounds. Of course, basch brought the maiden's glass slipper. To find out which girl is the right one. And whoever's foot fits the slipper, she will be his wife. Clearly the prince is excited.

Meanwhile in the vargas mansion, Riella just finished sweeping the floors of the backyards and was now polishing the floors. She was humming a song when Ludwig barged in. "riella what are you doing? You should be doing the laundry by now! Hurry up, you silly cow!" she exclaimed at the girl. Riella nodded and finished quickly. She took all the dresses her stepsisters used and hurried to the laundry room.

Suddenly, the prince's and the ambassador 's horse stopped at the mansion. The ambassador knocked at the door, and franchette opened the door.

"residents of the- -.. vargas mansion.. may i present to you, prince Basch Hedervary Zwingli Edelstein I.."

Franchette screamed and yelled for her mother.

"mother!the royal ambassador is here!" she shrieked. Ludwig and Gilberta hurried downstairs to greet the royal ambassador, with the prince of course. Franchette and Gilberta couldn't help themselves but to flirt with the prince. Basch kindly refused any advances of the two. Suddenly, Riella came inside the living room to ask something to her stepmother. There, she was once again, looking at the prince. He was gawking at her figure. "this was her.." he probably thought. As franchette and gilberta forced the glass slipper on their huge foot, basch came to riella. Ludwig looked furious.


	7. author's notes

Uhh…. Author here.. cinderella~mou ichido is coming to an end! Let me thank all of the readers and reviewers for reading my story. And whatever shortcomings(misspelled worlds, or silly situations) the story has, please forgive me for being such a sucker from time to time. Maybe when I get out of the stressful mood, I could write better. Right now, critical things are happening at school. Clearance, projects, tests, math lessons, chemistry.. etc.. thank you for your support!~~

-sincerely yours, the boputhatswana belching company.

Nah.. just kidding.. this is Claire!


	8. page 8

The ambassador took notice of Ludwig's expression. Riella looked at her stepmother out of fright. Basch saw this.

"Riella cant probably be that girl who danced with you, your highness. She is our maid! How can a maid marry a prince or become fairer than anyone else when she's just my stepdaughter?" Ludwig asked the prince.

Basch took a quick glance at her. He didn't answer. Instead, he requested riella to wear the glass slipper. And as the ambassador was running towards the prince, Ludwig tripped him, using her foot. The glass slipper smashed on the floor and broke into pieces. Everyone in the room gasped, except for Ludwig.

"listen to me, you lowlifes! I will not allow this bastard to marry off with you, rich prince. You will marry one of my daughters. Whether you like it or not! And when you do, you will SHROUD THEM WITH RICHES BEFITTING ROYALTY!" Ludwig screamed, and grabbed riella by the hair. Riella shrieked in pain as ludwig's face became red with rage. "you little bitch. And because you lied, i'm going to have to punish you."

Basch interfered and glared at her. "take your hands off riella, you crone." He told her, while walking towards Ludwig and Riella. Ludwig eventually let the girl go, while the royal ambassador cuffed her hands. Riella cried as Basch draped his arms on her body. After a while, she was okay. She took a deep breath and showed basch the other slipper. The ambassador gasped and kissed the slipper, then offered to put it on riella's foot. It fitted perfectly.

And after a week, they were married. She forgave her stepsisters, but her stepmother had to pay for what she had done. But deep inside riella's heart, she forgave her stepmother, and pleaded the king to protect her and give her daily needs. she didn't want her stepmother to be punished coarsely. And as for her stepsisters, they found dukes from other lands, and soon got married. Feliciano came home after that year, and rejoiced together with his daughters. He now lives with Alfred and Alice.

As for the vargas mansion, it is empty for now. Riella never fails to visit the house again, and danced with her husband . the parquet floors held so many memories, and aunt alice will be forever with her beloved niece. The glass slipper is now kept in the castle for viewers to adore, and the stepmother is freed. She had grown to love riella. And everybody lived happily ever after. This ends the story of riella vargas, a neo-cinderella story.

-FIN


End file.
